clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Furniture
Furniture items are objects than can be placed in igloos a Penguin's home. There are wall, floor, and regular (standing up, like a chair) items. Non-members cannot purchase any furniture items, or open their furniture storage, but as of July 26, 2012, they are given six free pieces of furniture, but still cannot buy more or upgrade. Furniture can be rearranged into any pattern that the owner wishes (as long as the igloo isn't full.) An igloo can contain up to 99 furniture items. Furniture catalogs are usually updated monthly. Furniture is accessed by buying them through the Better Igloos catalog, Puffle Catalog catalog and sometimes the Pirate Catalog. During the April Fools' Day Party in 2009, there was a box store, where penguins could buy boxes for their igloos (including the Portal Box). furniture item, which is quite old in the Club Penguin]] Wall Furniture like pictures and also paintings xx Room Furniture Furniture items, such as couches, Lamps, desks, closets, etc. Floor Furniture Items that are placed on the floor, such as carpets. Puffle Furniture Items for your puffle, such as Puffle Condo and Puffle House. Non-Members On July 26, 2012, a new igloo experience was released. With the new feature Non-Members are given 6 free furniture items. 1 floor item, 4 regular items, and 1 wall item. They can arrange these items in their igloo in any way they want. These are the only furniture items, non-members are allowed to have. Non-member Furniture The following items are the only Non-Member furniture: *Arm Chair (ID 787) *Clock (furniture) *Couch *Fern (X2) *Door Mat Glitches * There was a glitch that allowed you to edit other people's igloos but was fixed after the changes were made to Club Penguin. It was unknown how long the glitch existed. When changes were made it was clear this was the one of the glitches to be fixed. Owners who had furniture were seemingly annoyed when other penguins entered their igloo and edited their igloos. As a result, many penguins were afraid to hold parties in their igloos. Also it was known that the Dojo was really crowded before this glitch was fixed. The players dubbed the Dojo as the "The Party Hall." * There was a glitch that if you click on the Plaza on the map, it will bring you to another penguin's igloo. It was unknown how long the glitch existed, but this glitch has since been fixed. *Before the CPIP, members who's membership have expired, they will have their igloo. The furniture wont go. But this was fixed after CPIP. * There was a glitch that stopped when the new igloo experience came out, which gets penguins minus items. With minus items, you can get as many of an item you want! To do the glitch, just put the item you want to be minused in your igloo. Then log off and shut down your computer. Switch your PC back on and log onto Club Penguin. You should have a double of the item. It will say '1' or how many of the item you had. Then take the item out. Log back off and on again, and you would have minus items! Trivia *Every penguin can have up to 99 units of the same furniture item, with an exception of the Card-Jitsu Mat, where only 4 can be obtained. *You can activate certain furniture features by pressing the "Up" and "Down" arrow keys. *There are hidden furniture items in each catalog. *There are three pieces of furniture that don't require coins to buy, the Snack Stand, the Dragon's Gold and the Pile O' Candy. Gallery Furniture Lock Opened.png|Lock- opened Furniture Lock.png|Lock- closed Furniture Storage.png|Furniture Storage See also *Igloo *Members *Non-Member External links *Better Igloos Catalog (.swf) Category:Items Category:Members Category:Furniture Category:Furniture Catalog Category:Room Furniture